<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buffalo Bound by pcwtosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231106">Buffalo Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh'>pcwtosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On ice [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Flexibility, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chapter of Tage's life is about to begin in Buffalo, in need of a friend the former figure skater Jeff Skinner shows his caring side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Skinner/Tage Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On ice [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buffalo Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>On Ice - Buffalo Bound</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first day of the new season and Tage Thompson arrived at his new home, the KeyBank Center in Buffalo, New York. He entered the locker room to the excited buzz of a new year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Tage, welcome to the team. You feeling ok?" Jeff Skinner smiled. "Hey Jeff, thanks I'm good. Can't wait to get started. How are you?" "I'm awesome." Jeff grinned offering Tage his hand and they shook hands beaming. Dressed, the players took to the ice for their practice skate, Tage watched Jeff mesmerised by his skating ability, the former figure skater's moves were magical as he glided by a defender and slotted the puck home. Tage attempted to take on the goalie but his shot was stopped, "Dang it!" He huffed turning away in disgust, he'd let the puck become unsettled on the jagged ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practice finished and the players headed back to the locker room. "You've got some sweet footwork." Tage started, Jeff turned to him. "Appreciate it." He beamed up at the towering American, Tage was a good 6 inches taller than Jeff. “How would you feel about coaching me?” Tage asked, Jeff looked at him surprised, “errr, yeah sure.” he chuckled, throwing his bag over his shoulder, “you got my number?” Tage nodded in reply, “Ok, hit me up.” Jeff smiled broadly before offering Tage a fist pump and leaving, Tage watched him go with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Arizona-born youngster grabbed his things and headed to his Buffalo hotel room. He threw his stuff into the corner and jumped on to the bed landing flat on his back staring straight up to the ceiling. Tage reached for his phone and searched through apartment listings, he needed something nice, big enough to be impressive but not expensive. Another evening of making calls to look at apartments, he needed something before the season started. Finally after an hour of booking viewings he flicked on the TV and relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage woke up the next morning ready to skate again, he rejoined his teammates for another practice session. The Sabres’ coaches put the skaters through their paces testing their skills and resilience. Tage felt like he wasn’t in the best shape, the move had changed his eating pattern, he felt uncomfortable and nervous knowing eyes were on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flicking his wrists, Tage slotted the puck past the goalie before circling round. “Looking good.” Jeff beamed as Tage skated past him, Tage smiled warmly feeling a growing sense of pride. It was Jeff’s turn, the nimble Canadian hit the goalie with a spin-o-rama before flicking the puck into the top corner to the sound of hockey sticks tapping in appreciation. As Jeff skated to the back of the line passed Tage he winked at the tall American, Tage blushed as he smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The session came to an end with the sound of the coaches blowing their whistles and everyone skated into a giant ring for the debrief. The players listened intently to the feedback the coaches were giving trying to take any hints and tips which would secure their place in the team. The players were dismissed and they skated towards the locker rooms. “Hey Jeff, any chance we could have that extra skate?” Tage asked nervously, “Sure thing bro.” Jeff beamed and remained back with the tall American as the rest of the team filtered off the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So come on, show me what you got, just go skate hard and free.” Jeff smiled, Tage nodded and set off, he had no idea what to do, he felt foolish. "Come on dude, show me something flash. Try and cross your legs over as you skate." Jeff called, Tage gritted his teeth and tried some more complex moves crossing his skates over as he charged forward when, "ugh!" He exclaimed, losing his edge and sliding into the wall. Jeff skated over to help him up, "that's good, you're challenging yourself now. Do more of that and your brain will learn to do the right thing." He beamed as Tage straightened up and patted himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage worked hard for another 20 minutes watching Jeff demonstrate some of his incredible footwork and then attempted to recreate it. Feeling bolder each time with Jeff's hearty encouragement, Tage came to a halt, "thanks coach." He smiled at Jeff as he panted for air. "Right, I'm taking you to mine for dinner." Jeff smiled firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The locker room was empty, Jeff quickly stripped off and got changed straight into his own clothes, "you can shower at mine dude, I have spare towels." He offered, Tage nodded following the cute Canadian grabbing his things and heading to their cars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage followed Jeff to his house and parked up alongside him in the drive. "Welcome." Jeff smiled, climbing out and heading to the front door. Tage approached the door as Jeff held it open, "just kick your shoes off here and go through to the right." Tage nodded, sliding off his shoes and placing them next to Jeff's. "Nice place you got here." Tage smiled taking in the decorations and pictures, and there it was, a replica of the Calder trophy. "Wow, can I?" Tage asked, miming to touch the trophy, his eyes bulging in awe. "Sure." Jeff beamed proudly at the trophy he won in his rookie season. Tage took the trophy carefully, his fingers tracing the smooth shiny silver before holding it close. "Incredible." Tage muttered as Jeff watched him beaming. “What do you want to eat, I can order some take out?” “Think we can get away with having pizza?” Tage grinned, “I won’t tell if you won’t.” Jeff winked mischievously. Jeff ordered a couple of large pizzas and headed off to the kitchen returning a few moments later with two large glasses of Pepsi filled with ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you finding Buffalo?" Jeff beamed handing a glass to Tage and sitting down. "It's fine I guess. I mean I can't wait to go and see Niagara Falls." Tage smiled politely, "how about you?" "It's shit here, I can deal with the crap weather sure, I mean I'm Canadian! But there ain't shit to do except go to New York or basically anywhere else but here. And miss the Carolina summer, I still have my beach house which I go and spend summer in but the best time to be there is March and October when it's just the locals." Jeff complained bluntly. Tage sniggered, "I'll be sure to tell the locals." He winked, Jeff chuckled, "last time I buy you food!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their pizzas arrived and Jeff set everything out nicely serving another glass of Pepsi. "What's the all-star weekend like?" Tage began, tucking into a slice of pizza, "it's pretty sweet dude, you get to hang out with some really great guys and there are some pretty cool photo opportunities as well." Jeff explained looking back at Tage who seemed mesmerised by every word he spoke. "Sounds neat." Tage grinned with a nice dollop of tomato sauce on his chin. Jeff chuckled, "you got some sauce on your chin bro." Tage's ears burned red in embarrassment as he attempted to lap it up with his tongue before giving up and wiping it on the back of his hand and then his jeans. "You always this messy?" Jeff teased. Tage's face had now become fully flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry man, pizza is just a messy food." He replied timidly. "No worries bro, you do you. And the offer to shower is still good." Jeff smiled, feeling a little guilty. Tage beamed back at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So when is your girlfriend coming back?" Tage asked quizzatively, Jeff flashed him a grin. "Girlfriend, what girlfriend?", Tage blushed again, "oh sorry, you're single? I just thought you shared this house with someone." He explained. "Ha, don't apologise bro. Nah it's just me, single and free." Jeff smirked before stuffing his face with another mouthful of pizza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you, have you got a lucky lady coming out to join you?" Jeff asked. Tage shook his head and broke into a smile as he watched Jeff's jaw drop. "Well if you need a wingman then look no further, we can get like a little and large double act going out to pull!" Jeff beamed. <em>[He's not into me]</em> Tage groaned as he felt the blood drained from his heart. Ahem, "yeah that sounds cool." Tage lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff burst into laughter again, Tage watched him confused, “What’s so funny?” he asked. Jeff threw down the rest of his slice of pizza and brushed his hands against his jeans. The Canadian stood up and walked around the table stopping in front of Tage. Without a word, eyes locked on Tage's, Jeff moved between the American's legs and lowered himself down to sit on Tage's left thigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their hearts hammered but Jeff was near certain of what he saw, he leaned closer to the tall blonde and then closer still until they could smell the pizza on each other's breath. Jeff pressed closer still and their lips connected, Tage's arms instantly fell limp and his lips followed Jeff's as they kissed gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff pulled back, "you need to practice your poker face. Any goalie will be able to read your mind." The Canadian beamed. Tage gulped before forcing a nervous smile, "how do you mean?" "I knew you wanted me from day one." Jeff breathed moving closer again. "You did?" Tage whispered as their lips met again, this time Jeff put his back into it pressing forcefully against the youngster's lips, Tage gave no resistance allowing Jeff to push his lips apart and suck on the blonde's bottom lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss lasted a second, 10 seconds, 30 seconds, Jeff clung to the American's bottom lip as slowly Tage began to appreciate the Canadian's forwardness. The 21-year-old’s arm moved around Jeff’s side and hugged him tighter. The older boy followed the guidance of Tage’s big hands and slowly rolled back on to the couch. Jeff’s back rested up against the couch, the 27-year-old spread his legs allowing the American to slide in between them, with their lips remaining locked as Tage moved over the Canadian placing his chest against Jeff’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silently, the passion grew between them, Jeff’s hands explored the American’s chest and sides. Tage could feel the 27-year-old’s fingers tracing his body and reciprocated, his fingertips moved across Jeff’s shirt squeezing at his firm pecs through his shirt as their tongues continued to tease each other. The Canadian reached under the hem of Tage’s waistband and began to pull it upwards. Tage pulled away smiling, he allowed the shirt to slide over his golden hair and watched Jeff place it aside. It was Tage’s turn to reach under the hem of Jeff’s shirt and pull it up, the older skater lifted his back allowing his shirt to slide free and his toned, naked chest tensed enticingly for Tage to ogle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage’s weight returned to Jeff’s chest, their broad pecs rubbed gently against each other as they resumed kissing. The Canadian’s fingers travelled along Tage’s side tracing softly whilst the American pressed his crotch into Jeff and moaned through his nose. The smaller skater reached down searching for Tage's button and found what he was looking for. His fingers unbuttoned the 21-year-old and slipped his hand into the front of Tage’s boxers. Jeff guided Tage upwards, the 6’5” American moving off the couch to stand in front of Jeff whilst the Canadian’s hand continued to fumble around Tage’s jeans opening. The sexy blonde gasped as Jeff’s hands closed around his member and ran along the hardening pole. Jeff’s eyes watched Tage’s reaction as his hand worked its magic inside the American’s boxers, reaching around, behind and pushed down Tage’s boxers to release his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage’s thick cut cock popped free from his boxers and stood alert and ready for attention. Jeff pressed the American’s soft arse and watched the pink head approach his lips. As Tage’s tip grazed Jeff’s soft lips they parted and Tage’s cock suddenly felt absolutely amazing. Instinctively, Tage's reaction to Jeff's open lips was to push forward with his hips. Slowly he advanced sinking 5, 6 then 7 inches into the Canadian. Jeff pressed his palm against Tage's hips forcing the American to wait patiently and pull back a little to give Jeff some air. Jeff prepared himself mentally then physically before guiding Tage's hips forward once more. 7, 8, 8.5, 9 inches and Jeff's nose finally pressed against the American's smooth crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 21-year-old watched his cock sink into Jeff’s mouth, <em>[how is it going that deep!]</em> They thought to themselves in unison as the American’s hips pumped into Jeff’s face a little harder and a little faster. Jeff beamed up at the ripped American as his smooth body pushed forward into him, feeding him Tage’s delicious cut boner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff's hands reached around to locate the tall American's firm arse. He pulled the 21-year-old into him encouragingly causing the youngster to groan gratefully as his sensitive head throbbed. A drop of dribble rolled down Jeff’s cheek as he slurped away happily at the American youngster’s long cock. Tage’s naked crotch rocked into the Canadian’s nose, the smell of the blonde’s sweaty skin tickled Jeff’s nose hairs causing his own cock to pulse within his jeans. The friction of unforgiving denim was softened through the winger’s cotton boxers. Tage’s eyes watched the older skater sliding up and down his hard pole, the 21-year-old moaned whilst his hands rolled across his own tight abs. “You’re so fucking good.” Tage sighed as his cock throbbed against Jeff’s tongue. The 27-year-old pulled off Tage’s cock and beamed up at him jerking him slowly, “how about we go upstairs and you show me how good you are?” “How do you want me to do that?” Tage giggled down at Jeff. “I think you should take me upstairs and fuck my ass.” Jeff grinned. Tage stepped backwards and as he did, reaching for Jeff’s arms, he pulled the Canadian up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff led the pair of them jogging up the stairs and giggling as they went. Entering Jeff's bedroom, the Canadian went straight to his draws and pulled out a bottle of lube. Tage climbed on to the bed whilst Jeff moved back across to join him. Jeff popped open the lid and poured a dollop along Tage's shaft as the 21-year-old rolled on to his back. The American shuffled in below the older skater taking his hard cock in his hand as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff’s tight pink entrance leant on the tip of Tage’s hard, cut 9-inch cock, the Canadian took a deep breath and relaxed. Tage’s cock pierced Jeff’s ring and began to push up inside the 27-year-old causing him to coo softly. Jeff’s hole did little to hamper the youngster’s progress as Tage’s naked crotch progressed towards Jeff’s soft bum cheeks. The 27-year-old felt his tunnel opening up to allow the tall American deeper inside him. Tage’s strong hands gripped Jeff’s thigh as he pushed out the bottom then gripped Jeff again pulling him back onto his cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A broad grin spread across Jeff's face as he took hold of his hard shaft and began to jerk himself, his brown eyes travelled along the American’s smooth toned frame. Tage was lean and muscly, his smooth white skin had the kiss of recent beach sunshine from his summer holiday. The American’s abs were tense in a hard six-pac which pumped enticingly towards Jeff as it fucked him, the bottom’s eyes continued along the 6’5” skater’s beautiful body, Tage’s smooth tight pecs had small, round brown nipples. The American’s smooth neck led on to his smooth chin and there within his beauty face, Tage’s deep blue eyes stared straight back into Jeff’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comfortably 7 inches deep within Jeff’s tight hole, Tage rolled upright and pushed Jeff to his back. The Canadian looked up at the 21-year-old “Yeah Tage, give it to me.” mindlessly fell from Jeff’s lips as his eyes scanned the stunning youngster, the slim American obliged pushing further in every time he thrusted into the bottom. A cute juvenile grin flashed across Tage's smooth face, his blues eyes flashed with excitement as his hips began to swing faster. The young top gave a long groan flicking his wavy blonde hair as he did so before they narrowed back on to Jeff’s peachy bum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff's legs tightened around Tage's neck, squeezing the top in encouragingly. Jeff's fingers matched the 21-year-old’s increased speed, strumming his cock happily. The bottom’s cheeks flushed pink as he blew harder between Tage's heavy pumps. The weight of the 6'5" youngster speared his cock into Jeff, the older skater groaned as Tage's head began to tickle his prostate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff released his cock and smiled up at Tage, "hold on a sec " he said placing his palm gently against Tage's belly button. The sexy top stopped and waited, below him with Tage's bare cock still impaling him the 27-year-old reached up to his legs and bent them around until his feet rested behind his head. "Fuck me, that's some hot shit!" Tage exclaimed, Jeff sniggered, "good, now you can fuck me real deep." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage looked down on the former figure skater in awe. Even with his manly, muscly skater frame he was still as flexible as a teenager. The top rocked forward and allowed his weight to drag his upper body down towards Jeff. Tage's hands rested on the winger's knees and his lips landed against Jeff's, kissing him firmly. Jeff could only smile with submissive satisfaction as Tage's powerful lips nipped and manipulated Jeff's. The top slipped his tongue into Jeff's mouth and gave a gentle moan as he pulled his hips back. The animal top in Tage had been unleashed, with Jeff's legs so far away from his hole, there was nothing to protect his arse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage's head felt like it was at Jeff's door, trying to slip back out. The 21-year-old curled his toes into the carpet and with all his strength thundered all 9 inches deep into Jeff's exposed hole. The weight of the 6'5" top behind his naked crotch created a high pitched slapping noise which grew in length and volume as he slammed into Jeff. "Fuck yeah, like that!" Jeff begged, reaching down to take his hard cock again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage held his face inches away from Jeff's as he pounded the slutty bottom. The American's blue eyes watched Jeff's toes curling with excitement as his raw cock slammed within the Canadian. Jeff moaned as he glanced up at Tage, jerking himself furiously whilst maintaining eye contact with the stunning man pleasuring his hole. Tage gave Jeff a cheeky wink before another swish of his hair to move it from his forehead. Jeff spied the growing number of sweat beads collecting on Tage's tense forehead and it was no wonder. The tall blonde's muscles were so heavily tensed as the top gave Jeff everything he had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older skater felt more exposed than ever before and he loved it, his legs behind his head meant the only part of him that stopped Tage from actually spearing into his stomach were his reddening cheeks. Jeff jerked as hard as he could, his eyes expanding and contracting wildly in celebration of the amazing twunk fucking him. Tage's round arse clenched hard, gritting his teeth the young top slammed as hard into Jeff as he could. The sound of smooth crotch on arse reverberated around the room as both boys became fully immersed in the climactic moment that approached. Tage's golden biceps tensed hard, gripping Jeff's sides and pulling the slutty Canadian onto his cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff moaned, Tage's perfect smile flashed down at him once more, the top's shimmering blue eyes made Jeff feel like the luckiest man in the world. The 27-year-old hammered his fist furiously and whined intensely. "That's it, right they, uh-huh, fuck me Tage, uhhhh, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Jeff gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage continued to give Jeff his best, slamming every last bit of his 9 inches within his teammate. Jeff's legs tried to kick but remained clasped behind his head as his cock erupted. "Fuckkk!!!" He hissed, feeling his hairy balls contract and begin to fire. The Canadian's tight 6-pac quickly became coated with his hot cream. Large shots of Jeff's thick, opaque white cum flew from his swollen pink head and splashed against his sweaty skin. Tage watched Jeff's eyes turn white as the bottom disappeared into total ecstasy. "Yeahhh!" Jeff growled, appreciating the hard 9 inches still ploughing into him. More of his viscous jizz shot across his chest painting his pecs and even his neck before his moans began to reduce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Below him was the hottest scene Tage had ever witnessed, the sight of Jeff's climax made Tage feel confident, amazing and to his shock, the American's smooth balls had begun to unload. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna shoot." Tage moaned. Jeff's left hand reacted by reaching behind Tage's waist and pulling the sexy top into the hilt of his sword. Tage gave a wide open-mouthed moan and his hips failed him. The 21-year-old could thrust no longer, his legs slammed his naked crotch into Jeff's arse which the bottom held against him and the pink faced top gave a confirming grunt. "Yeahhh!" Jeff laughed excitedly as inside his tight arse he felt Tage's tool throbbing wildly. The sexy blonde's load erupted within Jeff's belly, spewing like hot lava Tage's cum filled Jeff up from deep within. Tage's eyes surveyed Jeff's messy body, cum sprayed across his milky abs as his cock fired the contents of his full balls into the 27-year-old. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeff's hand worked its way up to Tage's neck and pulled the top down to him, their faces just an inch apart as Tage shot more cum into Jeff. The Canadian's brown eyes travelled across the glistening sweat shining like crystals over Tage's forehead and he smiled back at the American planting a long kiss on his lips. Tage kissed back passionately, his climax ending, one final squirt accompanied their embrace before he was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips parted and they remained locked together for a moment. "Wow!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm sorry for shooting in you." Tage replied apologetically. "Don't be, it was hot AF, and you're still in me." Jeff giggled. A smile swept Tage's face and he straightened up before carefully pulling his semi-hard 9 inches from Jeff, as the American's cut head popped free, they both gave a satisfied smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tage stood looking a little lost while Jeff beamed up at him, the Canadian skater nodded to the space on the bed next to him which the American flopped down onto with a soft grunt and slid over towards Jeff. The 27-year-old reached up to put his arm around Tage’s head, which the tall blonde rested on. Jeff’s bicep tensed then relaxed, adjusting to the wait of Tage’s head whilst the pair of them stared up towards the ceiling then back at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gonna be weird tomorrow isn’t it?” Tage started, “Why will it be weird?” Jeff frowned. “I dunno, I’ve never hooked up with a teammate before.” Tage shrugged. “Nah, think nothing of it, I like you, sure. But you need a buddy to help you settle in, and I’m your guy. And if fucking me makes you feel more comfortable, then my ass is always open.” Jeff chuckled. Tage joined him, “Your ass is always open, I didn’t need to know that. How am I going to keep my mind on hockey every time I see you bending over for a face-off?” Tage giggled. “Don’t just remember how good it was to tap this ass.” Jeff grinned turning his body away from Tage to flaunt his peachy bum. “Yes sir!” Tage beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be resting in my arms though?” Tage continued thoughtfully. “Why’s that?” Jeff grinned. “Well I’m the big tall top.” “Aye you are, but you’re so cute and cuddly, my young stud.” Jeff replied. Tage flashed his picture perfect smile at Jeff who fluttered his eye lashes back at the American. “Don’t you worry man, we can have all the fun in the world together.” Jeff exhaled with a satisfied grin. Tage looked up in Jeff’s brown eyes and smiled raising his lips up for a nice long, peaceful kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>